True Allegiance: Rewrite
by Anime Monster
Summary: After the defeat of Pharaoh 90 Usagi and the baby Hotaru are transported to the Black Forest, while back on earth, peace is the last thing to be found. Rewrite of True Allegiance.
1. In My Darkest Hour

Disclaimer: I would be a hell of a lot richer if I owned either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. But the fact is the little money I do have is being used in shipping things for my move across the country, so please don't sue me. I don't make any money off this, either.

Author's Note: Well, here it is, the Rewrite. Thank you Serenity Komoshiro; Spirit of the Dead; Blackrosebunny; Jay FicLover; Nageen; Silver Moonlight-81; pottergrl15; Kou Kepani; Ice Ninja Freeze; Choas Babe; Taki-Sama; Silver Ame Tsukino; moonkittycat; crazy-lil-nae-nae; devilsheart; LadyJ of moonshallow; Kallista Starshooter; Crystal Moon Magic; Eo*Angel; Flame Ivy Moon; Me, Myself, and I; AireyDot; Beautyalwaysdies; Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's; momocolady; tala evil little kitten; Ella; AngryRay2888; tala; silvermoongoddess58; koldy; Silver Moon Lit Goddess; sleepy26; angel313; Princess of Darkness 02; samba-rulz; Taeniaea; Kiki Smythe; TD Master; Serenity-Usagi-Potter06; Bunny Aino; watergoddesskasey; animechick; sweetypie15; serenitynight; Auctoritas; StaysSweet; and everyone who added TA to a C2, their alerts, their favorites, and/or me to their favorite author's/author's alerts because of TA. I hope you read this and enjoy it MORE than the original.

_**True Allegiance: Rewrite**_**  
Chapter 1: In My Darkest Hour**

Pharaoh 90 had landed, the pulsating mass of red energy groaning and moaning like nothing Sailor Moon had heard before. There was no way to stop it; she had given the Holy Grail away to Mistress 9 in a foolish attempt to save Hotaru. Hotaru, her dear friend had vanished with the mark of Saturn only moments before the mass landed. She could vaguely hear Neptune and Uranus yelling at her, but their words of criticism and anger met nothing to her. Just as she was about to cry, she heard a small voice, Hotaru's voice say, "Sailor Moon." Shock appeared on her face and she looked up from where she kneeled on the cracked and destroyed ground that had once been a school. Before her a ghostly figure began to land on a jutted piece of concrete, becoming more solid as she lowered. She was dressed in a purple fuku with knee high boots and feathered shoulder pads. Hotaru Tomoe had transformed into Sailor Saturn.

She had a small smile on her face; she did not blame Sailor Moon for what happened. She understood, Usagi had only been doing what she always did, trying to help a friend. "Thank you for protecting my body," she said. "It's all thanks to you."

Behind Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune whispered in reverence and fear, "Sailor Saturn."

Sailor Moon, however, just asked in awe, "Hotaru-chan?"

Professor Tomoe shouted out from where he lay broken in a pile of rubble, "Hotaru!"

"I am no longer Hotaru," she stated. "The only one who can save the world from silence now is me. Leave everything else to me."

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Sailor Moon called out. She would do anything to protect a friend, to help a friend, to be with a friend to the very end. It was what she lived for, it was the purity of her heart.

"No," Sailor Saturn said firmly and sternly. "To defeat Pharaoh 90, you need to enter its core and make it all disappear at once. I don't know about Super Sailor Moon, but as you stand now you can't even enter Pharaoh 90 now that it has the power of the Grail. This is my job now."

"When you defeat Pharaoh 90... what will happen to you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"The reason I am called the Warrior of Ruin is because I am given enough power to destroy a planet," Sailor Saturn answered simply. "However," she said, raising her arm into the air and summoning her Silence Glaive, "when I use that power, I myself will also."

"You can't!" Sailor Moon shouted, finding the energy to run forward in hopes of stopping Sailor Saturn from killing herself.

Sailor Saturn grasped the glaive in both hands and brought it down to point at Sailor Moon, halting the other warrior in her steps. "Farewell," she said with a tear in her voice as she leapt backwards into Pharaoh 90.

Pharaoh 90 began to groan as the sounds of battle ignited from within the pulsating mass. All anyone could do was watch in shock. "Hotaru-chan!" Usagi yelled as she ran forward to attempt to help her friend. However as soon as she hit Pharaoh 90 she received a shock of dark energy through her body and screamed out in pain, being flung backwards. "CRISIS MAKE UP!" she called, in hope and prayer. When it came to friends in trouble, Sailor Moon did not know how to give up. "CRISIS MAKE UP!" she called when the first didn't work. Crying she called again, "CRISIS MAKE UP! CRISIS MAKE UP!" She slammed her fist into the ground and cried out, "Please transform!"

The battle still raged in Pharaoh 90 as Sailor Moon repeatedly slammed her fist into the ground in frustration. Sailor Uranus and Neptune watched in shock, realization dawning in their minds of what this met to the pure hearted girl. "Crisis make up," Sailor Moon said while crying tears of frustration, fear, anger, and genuine sadness.

Blocks away, the four inner planetary warriors heard their leader's cry. "Sailor moon," Mars thought, the red crystal on her tiara glowing as she lent whatever energy she had left to her princess.

Mercury followed with the thought, "Sailor Moon," the blue crystal in her tiara glowed.

Jupiter barely whispered, "Sailor Moon," as the green crystal in her tiara lit up.

"Sailor Moon," Venus whispered allowing the yellow-orange crystal to glow with power.

Uranus said nothing as the dark blue crystal in her tiara glowed, neither did Neptune as the aqua colored crystal in her tiara also glowed.

Unknown to Sailor Moon, the upturned crescent moon on her own tiara began to glow the colors of the crystals on the tiaras of her warriors, protectors, guardians...friends, but only for a moment. Sailor Moon felt a rush of power and looked at Pharaoh 90 determination in her eyes, "Crisis," she whispered and then in a shout finished, "MAKE UP!" From her chest emerged her heart crystal. The shiny crystal of the purest heart anyone had ever seen. Purer than the hearts that had made the Holy Grail, hers was the heart that had intrigued Kaolinite so long ago. The butterfly wings appeared around her as Sailor Moon transformed through the power of her own pure heart into Super Sailor Moon.

In a daze she leapt forward, tears streaming out of her eyes, her focus completely on saving Hotaru.

"Farewell," she heard from Sailor Saturn as she entered Pharaoh 90 with determination shiny in her eyes. Just as soon as she disappeared into the darkness, the energy was gone. Sailor Saturn had succeeded. The crater filled with water, creating a small salty pond in the delta where the school used to be.

Sailor Neptune and Uranus stood side by side remembering what Pluto had said, "If you are able to meet the real Messiah..."

"The real Messiah?" Sailor Uranus whispered looking up. Despite how hard they had been on her, both outer warriors realized that Sailor Moon was the true Messiah.

But she did not return.

Across space and through the fabric of reality Super Sailor Moon and the baby Hotaru had traveled. To another earth much different from the one they knew and loved. In the middle of the Black Forest a large ki appeared. If there had been anyone around to see her they would have noted that she had been in a very heavy battle. The fuku she wore was torn and her hair was loosely flying in the breeze. But the most disturbing part of her was the vacant blue eyes and the glowing crystal centered above her heart and hanging over the baby bundled in blue blankets. Her ki flared for but a moment before fading away to near nothingness as she pitched forward, holding the baby protectively to her chest.

Tears in her eyes as she whispered, "We're safe, Hotaru-chan, we're safe," before passing out.

The ki flare may have been brief, but the power level had alerted the few people of earth with the power to sense ki. Closest to the source was Son Goku, Son Gohan, and Piccalo who quickly flew to where Tsukino Usagi lay with a baby held protectively in her arms.

Across space and through the fabric of reality the other warriors mourned the loss of their Messiah; however, on the horizon a creeping black mist began to seep in. The ultimate light was gone, there was nothing to stop it now.

In a place that was nowhere, yet everywhere at once, a single figure looked up and whispered, "So it begins, may Selene watch you, my daughter."

End Chapter 1

Much longer than the original first chapter and with much greater detail, it didn't change too much, but I made a few overall changes that will affect the story in much greater detail. This is still betrayal!fic, but there will be some MAJOR twists. This will be, eventually, Vegeta/Usagi, and probably Gohan/Hotaru (no offense to Videl, but she kinda reminds me too much of his mom). There will be a lot of canon changes to the DBZ verse.


	2. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon, they are the properties of their respected owners and I do not make any money off of this. Please do not sue.

Author's Note: Well here's the second chapter. A lot of differences between the original version are going to appear in this chapter.

_**

* * *

True Allegiance: Rewrite**_**  
Chapter 2: A Mother's Love**

_Dreamscape_

Ever have one of those dreams were you know you are sleeping, yet everything seems so real? One of those dreams were the world makes no sense, but seems more true than reality?

That's what Usagi felt this was. She stood in civilian clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with a happy bunny face on it, in the middle of a void. The void was a strange swirling mass of black and white. Right under her it was the purest white shaped like a disk from which the black swirled nearly angrily around. Above her it was the purest black from which the white swirled the same as the black below.

"Where is this?" she asked. Her voice echoed back and forth through the void, as if asked by a thousand different voices.

"You came," a voice said behind her. It was an odd voice, one that Usagi knew she knew, yet couldn't place. It was an odd multilayered voice that was soprano at the same time it was bass, and everything in between. Had Usagi been able to separate the layers she would have recognized each one as an enemy, friend, ally, or acquaintance. It was the voice of everyone she had ever met.

"Came where?" Usagi asked, her voice echoing again. She did not turn around, even though the voice was behind her. She felt if she did than it would all disappear in that place within her that knew none of this was real, yet the truest reality she had ever experienced.

"What is reality, but the passing dream of the living," the voice asked in a riddle.

"I've never been good with riddles," Usagi said.

"I know, you are much more simplistic, yet more complicated. You see the world as it truly is and try to bring the light out in everyone you meet, even those that wish nothing more than your death," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"That is a better question, but still difficult," the voice said. "Like you, I am a Sailor warrior, but unlike you, I am charged with a task beyond any others. Sailor Pluto guards the gates of time. She prevents people from traveling your native reality's time stream. My job is similar, but infinitely more trying. I guard the space between realities."

"Realities? Like another Japan?" Usagi asked.

"Exactly, though there are some where Japan never existed," she said.

"So why am I here?" Usagi asked.

"Your pure heart is purer than you know," the voice said. "To be a pure heart, it does not need the absence of darkness, but it needs both in its truest forms. Look below you, you see the white disk? That is a representation of your true heart. Look above you, you see the black disk? That is a representation of your mirror heart."

"Mirror heart?"

"Every reality has a mirror, in your native reality you are the purest light being ever to exist. In your native reality's mirror you are the purest dark being ever to exist. This allows both your dark mirror and you to draw on great power. However, you do not know how to wield it."

"What would happen if I tried to wield this power without learning?"

"You would destroy at least your reality, but probably many realities, including your mirror reality."

"So, how do I learn?"

"Another good question," the voice seemed to be smiling with pride. "When you used your pure heart to summon the power of Super Sailor Moon to save Hotaru, I manipulated the fabric of reality a bit. I sent you to a stronger reality that can handle your power and teach you abilities that can go to controlling it. All you have to do is trust the people you meet."

"But there is a fee for this, isn't there?"

"Yes," the voice sighed. "Without your light in your reality the dark from the mirror reality is seeping in. There are those in your reality naturally receptive of the dark powers of the mirror reality and they are already succumbing to the dark influence. However, when you return, your presence should be enough to begin counteracting your mirror's power."

"You're not telling me something," Usagi said.

"Indeed, but I cannot say for certain. I know you are going to experience a lot of pain, and I wish I could spare you from it," the voice sounded sincere.

"Who are you," Usagi asked again.

"I am called Sailor Nothingness," the voice said. "I am neither male nor female, yet both. I am both here and there, yet nowhere at all. I am, yet not. And once upon a time, you would have called me dad."

Usagi couldn't resist and turned around...

* * *

...only to fall off a bed.

The room she now found herself in was real, the new reality she had been sent to. It was high tech and looked to be a type of hospital room. She found herself dressed the same as she had been in the dream, except her hair was cascading down her back without the odangos to hold it away from her face. She ached all over, but she had been in worse pain before.

'Sailor Nothingness said to trust the people here,' she thought to herself as she looked around. She saw her shoes were on the other side of the bed next to a bedside table which contained her communicator, disguise pen, and transformation brooch. Her normal hair barrettes were sitting on top of the table with a brush. Across the room were two doors, one was open, and upon investigation, yielded a bathroom. She refreshed herself inside and put her hair back up in its normal style.

"Okay, let's see who helped me out," she said. "And find out where Hotaru is."

She went through the other door which she found out was shut because it was sound proof. The hallway outside of it rang with lots of noises. She could hear the beeping of electronic equipment down one hall. The ringing of an alarm sounded down another. A television was playing what was either a romance movie or a soap opera above her. She decided to go towards the alarm and if she didn't find anyone she would head towards the television.

The building turned out to be bigger than she thought, and seemed to be a science laboratory mixed with a house. She would have been scared, but it didn't seem that they did biological experiments. Everything she saw looked like mechanical devices. They all had this odd double "C" logo on them, too; which met this was probably all owned by the same company.

She finally reached the room that the beeping had been coming from to find a warm kitchen with a pretty blond woman in it. She was baking cookies by the looks of things.

"Hello?" Usagi asked uncertain.

"Oh, good afternoon," the woman said with a smile. She had one of those infectious smiles that you just couldn't help being glad to see. "We were worried about you. Sit down, would you like some lemonade?"

Usagi's stomach growled loudly as she took a seat, "Yes, please. I guess I haven't eaten in awhile."

"My husband had you hooked up to an IV when Goku brought you here," she said. "You were unconscious for at least three days."

"Oh, wow," Usagi said. "I didn't think it was that long."

The woman put a nice warm meal in front of Usagi and a glass of lemonade, "I'll go get my daughter, she can explain things better."

"Thank you," Usagi said.

Usagi ate by herself for a few minutes. She was hungry and normally would be shoveling food in her mouth, but a mental voice that reminded her of Ami told her to eat slowly, or she'd be sick. The food looked different from what she was used to, but she ate it anyways. Sailor Nothingness's voice telling her to trust these people kept her from turning her nose up at the strange looking food. She figured that the woman wouldn't feed her anything that was poisonous to them. And something told her that their physiology was similar enough that it wouldn't be poisonous to her if it wasn't to them.

"Oh, mom told me you were awake, but I didn't believe her," a pretty green haired woman said coming in.

Usagi's mind paused. This was the blond woman's daughter? She had honestly been expecting someone younger than herself, but this woman was at least the same age as Haruka and Michiru, yet her mother looked the same age. Usagi decided that she could not judge age by looks alone.

"Oh, where are my manners," the green haired woman said. "I'm Bulma Briefs, please call me Bulma."

"Tsukino Usagi," Usagi introduced herself. "Please call me Usagi."

"Nice to meet you," Bulma said. "May I ask why you were unconscious?"

"I spent too much energy," Usagi said. And with that she told Bulma everything, Sailor Nothingness's words to trust these people ringing in here ears. Then there were her own beliefs that everyone should be trustworthy.

"So, you're the reincarnation of a princess from the moon of the earth of another reality? And that makes you a mystical warrior?" Bulma asked to make certain of everything she had been told.

"I know, it's not really a believable story," Usagi said. "But its moral is, be careful what you wish for. I wished to be like Sailor V and I turned out to be Sailor Moon."

"I know what you mean about unbelievable stories. Thinking back, the legend of the Dragon Balls was pretty unbelievable until I actually found one."

"Dragon Balls?" Usagi asked.

"They're small orange orbs with a different number of stars inside. If you gather all seven then you can summon the Eternal Dragon and it will grant you one wish," Bulma said. "I have a device that tracks the specific energy signatures the balls give off."

"I bet that's useful, but also potentially dangerous," Usagi said.

"It is," Bulma said. "The dragon balls can grant nearly any wish. They can bring people back from the dead, even. When I was younger, I was going to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"There is no such thing as the perfect boyfriend," Usagi said. "Even the best guys can cause pain at times."

"Experience?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, Mamoru often does things that hurt, but he doesn't do them maliciously, usually," Usagi said.

"Yamcha is like that," Bulma said. "But he's always trying to impress me."

"But he doesn't realize he doesn't have to?"

"Yeah, I rather have a personal protector than a world protector. I wish he'd stop running off with Goku to fight for the world," Bulma said. "Especially, since he usually dies in the process. But now, I think I hurt our relationship too much for him to come back to me."

"What did you do?" Usagi asked gently. She had already decided that she like Bulma. Bulma reminded her of a combination of Ami and Makoto.

Bulma was soon in her arms crying, "I don't know why I did it. Vegeta is such a ass, but maybe I wanted a bad boy for a little bit. And now, I've skipped a cycle."

Usagi's eyes widened slightly as Bulma cried in her arms. She got the gist of what Bulma was saying. She had cheated or felt she cheated on Yamcha with this man named Vegeta and now she thought she might be pregnant. "Do you know for certain?" Usagi asked softly. Bulma shook her head in the negative. "If you had a choice, which of the two do you think would make a better father?"

"Yamcha," Bulma said. "I don't think Vegeta would do anything to his own child, but he's so focused on beating Goku that I don't think he'd give the right sort of attention to a kid. I think he'd see the child as another chance to defeat Goku, perhaps by training the child to be able to best Gohan. Yamcha, on the other hand, would probably settle down to help me raise a child. He might still want to help Goku, but maybe he'd realize that the kid needs a role model that I can't be."

"Do you have ways of checking if your suspicions are correct?"

"Yeah, but I've been afraid," Bulma said.

"I think you should get Yamcha and Vegeta around at the same time, especially if you'd rather be with Yamcha," Usagi said.

"But I don't think Vegeta is going to be back before the androids show up," Bulma said.

"Well, if he's that irresponsible than he needs some responsibility beat into him before he could think of raising a kid," Usagi said.

Bulma chuckled lightly as the mental image of the petite blond Tsukino Usagi beating up Vegeta for being irresponsible.

"Feeling better?" Usagi asked. "Remember you're not alone. I don't think your parents would abandon you, and you have friends."

"Thanks, Usa-chan," Bulma said. "You know it's funny, I only just met you today, but I feel like I've always known you."

"I get that a lot," Usagi said. "Apparently I'm just easy to be around."

* * *

A few hours later and a trip the pharmacy Bulma had her answer. After her discussion with Usagi she was a lot more accepting of the answer and now she wanted to talk to Yamcha. "I know, I'll call everyone over for dinner, so you can meet them and I can talk to Yamcha."

"I'd love to meet your friends," Usagi said with a smile.

"Well, Goku is rather innocent, he's a happy-go-lucky sort, but you put his friends in danger and a more deadly enemy you couldn't have hoped for. ChiChi is his wife and she's a bit of a control freak, but she's nice enough. Gohan is their son and he's a nice boy. A little too young for you, but ChiChi will probably still try to set you up together," Bulma said. "Piccalo is a bit severe, but he's become nicer since he trained Gohan. Krillin will probably ask you on a date. Master Roshi is a bit of a pervert, he'll probably talk to your chest. I don't know if I'll be able to get ahold of Tien or Choutzu, but if I can than you can meet them."

"Is there anything I should do to help before the dinner?"

"No, but you should go see the baby that was with you," Bulma said. "We didn't know what her name was, but she's perfectly healthy. I didn't bring it up earlier because I just got her down for a nap when you woke up."

"Her name is Hotaru," Usagi said, "and she's my daughter.

* * *

End Note: Thanks to every who reviewed and added TAR to their alerts/faves. After a long time, chapter 2.

Next chapter: Usagi meets the gang. Bulma and Yamcha have a conversation. Goku begins training Usagi.


End file.
